Caza estelar V-19 Torrente/Leyendas
|diseñador= |linea= |modelo=Caza estelar V-19 Torrente''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) |clase=Caza estelar |coste=*Nuevo: 135.000 créditos *Usado: 70.000 créditos |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=6 metros |altura=26 metros |masa=9 metros |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=1.150 km/h |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor=Clase 1.0 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=*Equipado *Los primeros modelos utilizaban un anillo hipermotor |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=Ninguno |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Cañones láser (2) *Lanzadores de misiles de concusión (2) **Misiles de concusión medianos (6) |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=Piloto (1) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=70 kg |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=1 semana |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones= |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=22 ABY |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio GalácticoThe First to Strike *Reductos SeparatistasDarth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4 }} El caza estelar V-19 Torrente era un caza estelar de asalto con una velocidad y maniobrabilidad excepcionales utilizado por la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. Era un antecesor del [[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas|caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]], en términos de propósito y uso. Características left|thumb|180px|Pantalla de consola del V-19. El V-19 era único, ya que tenía dos pares de perfiles aerodinámicos plegables (alerones-S) que le daban a la nave una mayor maniobrabilidad y les proporcionaba a los pilotos un fácil acceso al toldo deslizante de la cabina. El alerón-S inferior, junto con los motores repulsores mejorados, hicieron del V-19 un excepcional caza vertical de despegue y aterrizaje (VTOL). Estos cazas fueron inicialmente diseñados para misiones de corto alcance, sin embargo, los técnicos de la República agregaron más tarde un hipermotor de Clase 1 al equipo del vehículo para misiones de escolta. La nave tiene dos alas que se doblan y ofrecen a esta mayor maniobrabilidad, además de una tercera ala vertical que cambia de posición para facilitar el acceso de los pilotos a la cabina de control. Un potente repulsor que se encuentra bajo los motores hace posible el despegue y aterrizaje vertical. Armamento Su armamento consistía en dos cañones láser (uno en cada extremo del ala) y dos lanzadores de misiles de concusión. El número de misiles de concusión llevados por el V-19 era de al menos seis. En Muunilinst, se demostró que estos misiles eran capaces de adquirir y rastrear de forma independiente sus propios objetivos. Anakin Skywalker aprovechó esta característica para destruir un enjambre de [[Caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex/Leyendas|cazas estelares clase Nantex]] y una plataforma de armas. Historia Carrera de producción Después de que los prototipos tuvieron éxito durante la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, la República comenzó rápidamente la producción a gran escala del V-19 para agregarlo al arsenal del creciente ejército de clones para compensar la ineficacia de las cañoneras LAAT contra los cazas estelares enemigos. Sin embargo, debido a los meses de entrenamiento necesarios que tomaron los soldados clon pilotos de la República para llegar a ser competentes con la nave, el caza no estuvo disponible en gran número para muchos de los primeros enfrentamientos de la guerra. No hicieron una demostración prominente hasta la Batalla de Muunilinst, en donde 156 V-19 fueron llevados a la acción por la Nevoota Bee, una [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] modificada como carguero.The Essential Guide to Warfare En combate Los cazas V-19 estuvieron presentes durante la Batalla de Teth, cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi llegó con refuerzos para ayudar al General Skywalker. El General Kenobi, con la ayuda de Odd Ball, dirigió el escuadrón contra los droides Buitre Separatistas. Cuando Skywalker intentó aterrizar en el hangar, los droides Buitre los alcanzaron en un ataque suicida, chocando contra el hangar y destruyendo todos los V-19 que estaban allí, haciendo imposible que el general aterrizara.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película thumb|left|250px|V-19s en el hangar. También comprendían una parte significativa de las fuerzas de combate de Skywalker a bordo de su nave insignia, el Resuelto, especialmente durante la crisis del Malevolencia. El caza también vio acción durante la Batalla de Kiros, donde Skywalker y su Padawan liberaron al mundo colonia togruta de las fuerzas Separatistas.Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1 Cuando el planeta pacífico Nexus Ortai se incorporó en la guerra, el V-19 sirvió como el principal caza estelar de defensa contra los Separatistas en la lucha espacial.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom thumb|250px|Escuadrón Azul en la Batalla de Ryloth. Poco después de eso, los cazas estelares V-19 vieron acción durante la Batalla de Ryloth, donde la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano lideró un escuadrón contra el bloqueo Separatista, donde fueron atrapados en una trampa y fueron abrumados, después de que Axe, el segundo al mando de Tano, fuera derribado. Al escuadrón se le dio la orden de retirara, con solo 2 cazas sobrevivientes de los 15 que participaron en el combate. Después de eso, los cazas de esta clase también estuvieron presentes durante la Batalla del Cielo de Quell, donde defendieron la nave insignia de la Jedi Aayla Secura, mientras esperaba los refuerzos de Anakin Skywalker. Más tarde, durante la Batalla de Rendili, un grupo de estos cazas estuvo bajo el mando de los generales Saesee Tiin y Plo Koon.Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili También fueron desplegados durante la Batalla de Tirahnn.Galaxy at War Actualizaciones de diseño Inicialmente diseñado como un caza estelar de corto alcance, los técnicos de la República le agregaron luego un hipermotor Clase 1 para lograr que la nave participara en misiones de escolta. Algunos también se modificaron para usar los anillos de acoplamiento hiperespaciales Syluire-31.Republic 61: Dead Ends Sin embargo, muchos de los cazas sin hipermotor permanecieron en servicio. Los [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] a veces estaban equipados con V-19 en lugar de Alas-V, con un complemento de 192. Cuando un Venator abría su hangar dorsal, los V-19 a menudo eran desplegados como escoltas para proteger al vulnerable y expuesto hangar. La [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] también desplegaba V-19. Aunque se desconoce la cantidad de cazas que estas naves podrían transportar, los Acclamators que llevaban la fuerza de ataque a Muunilinst mantenían al menos 156 V-19 cada uno. Los cazas estelares Torrente se unieron, y fueron reemplazados nominalmente, por los cazas estelares ARC-170 y las Alas-V como los principales cazas estelares en la flota de la República hacia el final de las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, los V-19 todavía estaban en uso por la República cerca del final de las Guerras Clon, y formaron parte del grupo de ataque enviado para defender Kashyyyk poco antes de la ejecución de la Orden 66. Después de la ejecución de la Orden 66, el soldado clon inconsciente HOB-147 de la División de Brigadas Ligeras fue rescatado por un hombre llamado Hurd Coyle, de los restos de su caza estelar V-19 Torrente, donde se perdió en el espacio. Este soldado clon se haría amigo de los jóvenes Padawans transportados en la nave de salvamento de Coyle, y no los entregaría a los soldados Imperiales. El Imperio Galáctico continuó utilizando Torrentes después del final de las Guerras Clon, a menudo reasignando estos cazas a naves e instalaciones más antiguas en el Borde Exterior. En el 17 ABY, los seguidores del soldado clon renegado Kaddak volaron estos cazas durante la Ofensiva Envuelta. Los Separatistas emboscaron al Escuadrón Verde antes de desaparecer. Entre bastidores left|thumb|180px|V-19 en diferentes ángulos. El director de arte de LucasArts, Chris Williams, y el artista conceptual Greg Knight, desarrollaron el diseño del V-19 Torrente para la micro serie en 2D Clone Wars. Se inspiraron para las alas plegables del caza estelar del F4U Corsair del mundo real. El arte conceptual del Torrente para la película en 3D ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' fue elaborado por Thang Le. Una versión LEGO del caza estelar (LEGO STAR WARS - 7674 V-19 Torrente) fue lanzada en 2008, y también es un vehículo jugable en LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Apariciones *''Punto de Ruptura'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * * *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' }} Fuentes *''Ask the Master'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.23'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias V-19 Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Slayn & Korpil Categoría:Cazas estelares V-19 Torrente